One Drunken Night
by edwardsgirl16
Summary: Zexion agrees to go to Xigbar's party with Demyx and gets a bit drunk while he's there. Now he's horny and Demyx tries to keep him out of trouble and out of his pants. We all know how well this will work out. Rated M for alcohol, lemon, sex, language.


**Sorry I haven't really published this as soon as I probably should have MrMissMrs Random. I kinda had a lot of stuff going on. Actually had this one done a few weeks before I finished "Yes, Master…"**

**Oh, and before I forget. I admit that I have a little armwarmer fetish. So, if most of the outfits I describe in any of my stories include armwarmers or anything of the sort, that's just my mind wanting it to be there. Nothing more.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts (if I did, it would be rated M and Kairi would die), I also don't own "Too Drunk…", that belongs to Buckcherry.**

**Enjoy!**

*****START*****

"Come on, Zexy! I wanna go!"

Zexion sighed, closing his book before looking over at the blonde nobody pouting at him from the other side of the couch he was sitting on. "Demyx," he said, rubbing his temples for a second or two, "if you want to go to Xigbar's party, I'm not going to stop you. But I'm not going."

"But, Zexy!" Demyx whined again, pouting with his best puppy-dog eyes. "It won't be as much fun without you! Who's gonna protect me from Xiggy?"

Zexion made the fatal mistake of looking at the blonde and groaned inwardly, silently cursing his crush on the younger nobody. "Fine," he finally agreed.

"Great!" Demyx exclaimed happily, pulling the shorter up off the couch. "Come on! Let's go find you some clothes!"

Zexion groaned again as he was pulled into the blonde's room, sitting on the end of the bed as Demyx dug through the closet. "Try this on, Zexy," he said, tossing a few pieces of clothing to the nobody on the bed.

Zexion held up the shirt. "There is no way in hell I'm wearing this," he argued. "I'm wearing a black T-shirt and black jeans."

Demyx frowned, turning to face him. "But, Zexy!" he whined. "Please? For me?"

Zexion took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. "Fine," he reluctantly agreed.

"Yay!" Before he knew it, Demyx had bounded up to his feet again and pressed a kiss to his cheek. Zexion froze when he felt it happen; he knew Demyx was gay but he didn't think he'd ever to that to him! "Now get dressed, Zexy!"

Zexion didn't move for a few more seconds, still feeling Demyx's lips on his cheek. "Zexion?" He shook his head slightly, finally refocusing to see Demyx looking at him with concern. "Zexion, are you okay?"

The slatenette gave a slow nod, running a hand through his hair. "I'm fine," he mumbled softly. He grabbed his clothes and walked into the bathroom, closing the door. _Cold shower,_ he thought, looking down at his pants and the by now obvious bulge in them. _Yeah. Definitely cold shower._

Demyx dug through his closet again, looking for clothes for himself. He heard the shower start, but kept looking until he finally found what he was looking for. He grinned, pulling out exactly what he wanted.

***1 hour later***

Demyx banged on the bathroom door, already dressed and ready to go. He was in a light blue T-shirt that hugged every curve, black skinny jeans with a guitar belt hanging low on his hips, a pair of blue-gray Converse high-tops, a sitar necklace, and a pair of black and blue striped arm warmers reaching from his wrists to his elbows. "Come on, Zexion!" he called through the door. "It can't take you that long to shower and get dressed!"

"Says the nobody who spends 2 hours styling his hair in the morning," Zexion called through the door as he looked at his reflection in the mirror again.

"It only takes an hour and a half and you know it!" Demyx argued.

Zexion smirked slightly. He was in a black skin-tight tanktop with 'VI' down the side in big purple outlined letters, the slight V-neck collar and around the sleeves outlined in purple, red paint splatters near the collar and hem. His pants were a pair of white skinny jeans covered in black and gray splatters that Demyx had outgrown, a white and black belt decorated with the radioactive sign keeping them up as well as a pair of black combat boots. A string of black wrapped around his neck a few times, the ends resting down the back of his neck.

Demyx smiled when the door finally opened, Zexion walking out with his hands shoved in his pockets. "You look great!" he exclaimed happily, his smile growing slightly. "Come on!" Zexion didn't really resist as he was pulled out of the room and down the hallway.

"Demyx! Glad you could make it!" Xigbar grinned when he saw Demyx coming into the room he was holding the party in. His grin grew even more when he saw Zexion trailing behind the blonde. "And you got emo boy to come too!"

Zexion shot him a glare. _I'm not emo_, he thought, crossing his arms. _I just hate everything. Well, almost everything._ His thoughts drifted back to Demyx, how his outfit hugged every delicious curve of his body, before the familiar tug of arousal interrupted him. Shaking his head to clear it, he looked around, staying near the wall by the door. Every Organization member was there. Even Xemnas and Saix. And they all seemed to be enjoying themselves.

"Zexion!" The slatenette looked back in front of him to see Demyx holding out a blue cup to him, another in his other hand. "Here," he said with a smile. "I got you something to drink."

Zexion raised an eyebrow, but took the cup anyway, staring at its contents. "Did you get this from Luxord?" he asked, not trusting the gambler with any alcohol.

Demyx shook his head rapidly, that stupid smile still on his face. "It was in the punch bowl over there," he said, motioning toward the refreshment table Marluxia currently had Vexen pinned against. "It's kinda sparkly and it tastes good!"

Zexion took a deep breath, not wanting to drink anything that had been near Marluxia and Vexen, but he didn't really feel like being at the party and alcohol would make it all better. He took one last look at the drink before downing it completely, a slight taste of strawberries staying in his mouth afterwards.

"Strawberries," Demyx giggled, looking down at his cup.

"IX."

The two nobodies turned around to see Xemnas staring down at them, Saix right behind him. "No alcohol," he ordered, taking the cup from the blonde's hand and replacing it with a red one filled with a yellow-green liquid. "Drink this. There's more in the fridge in the kitchen. This is all you're allowed to drink during this."

"But—!"

"Drink anything else and your ass is as good as mine," the superior warned, walking away with Saix trailing behind.

"He's drunk," Zexion muttered, moving to get more of the strawberry tasting alcohol.

Demyx pouted for a few more seconds, staring down into his new drink before taking a small sip. Immediately, his pout disappeared and he drank nearly half the drink in one gulp. "Mountain Dew," he said happily, bouncing back on the balls of his feet.

***3 hours later***

Zexion hiccupped with a grin, slinging an arm around Demyx's shoulders with one hand barely hanging onto a blue cup halfway filled with a sparkly pink liquid. "Hey, Zexy!" the blonde exclaimed happily, his thirteenth cup of Mountain Dew in his hands. "What's up?"

"Demyx," Zexion slurred, still grinning as he pulled the blonde closer. "Demy, my man! You know what? I, like, like you, man."

Demyx smiled. "I like you, too," he said.

"No, man," Zexion hiccupped. "I really like ya, dude."

"Zexion, are you okay?" the blonde asked, a hint of concern in his voice. A

"I'm radical," the slatenette laughed, dropping his cup. It hit the floor, its contents spilling over the carpet. "Oh, my drink. That bombs."

"Zexion, I don't think you should drink anymore," Demyx said, setting his cup on the table next to him, taking the older's shoulders.

"But, Demyx…!" Zexion whined, sticking out his lower lip. "Come on! Just one more!"

"Xigbar!" Demyx called over his shoulder as he started to drag the older out. "Great party! I'll see ya later!"

"Later, dudes!" Xigbar called back before returning to his game of poker with Luxord.

Demyx led the drunken nobody back to the older's room, closing and locking the door behind them so Zexion couldn't get out and hurt someone. "Zexion," he said, his hands on the slatenette's shoulders to steady his swaying body, "how many drinks did you have?"

Zexion lifted his hands to his face, counting his fingers time and time again. "Eleventy seven," he slurred, holding up 6 fingers.

Demyx took a deep breath, letting it out slowly as he tried to think of what he could do. Zexion was his best friend; he owed it to him to keep him out of trouble. _He's drunk,_ he thought, _and what did Xiggy tell me about drunk people? Keep away from them. No! Bad Demyx! Don't think of leaving Zexion alone! Let's see…sleep, cold shower, orange juice…_

His train of thought ended abruptly when he felt a hand come around his waist from behind and fingers running lightly over his cock through his jeans. "Eep!" he squeaked, jumping away from the wandering fingers and spinning around to see Zexion smiling at him. "Z-Zexion!"

"Yes, baby?" the slatenette purred, a slight slur in his purring as he walked toward the blonde. He didn't get far. He tripped over his own feet, falling flat on his face.

"Zexion!" Demyx exclaimed in concern, kneeling down in front of the fallen nobody. "Are you okay?"

"Peachy!" Zexion laughed, slinging an arm around the blonde's neck and pulling him closer. "You're lookin' real good tonight, babe," he whispered between laughs before pulling him into a kiss.

Demyx's eyes widened when Zexion kissed him, the slatenette's arm around his neck keeping him from moving anywhere. Zexion's tongue ran across his lower lip and when he was granted entrance, he forced his way in. He tasted of alcohol and…

_Strawberries?_ Demyx thought in confusion when the older finally pulled away.

"Z-Zexion, we need to get you to the shower," Demyx finally got out, still tasting the strawberries and alcohol Zexion had left in his mouth from the kiss.

"Sure thing, baby," the slatenette slurred, allowing himself to be pulled up and led to the bathroom. "As long as you keep me company." He grinned, pulling on the blonde's shirt collar. "And we get naked."

Demyx blushed a dark red, scratching the back of his head and chuckling nervously. "Get in and we'll do that," he lied, turning on the shower and making the water cold enough.

Zexion grinned, already forgetting the deal, and hopped into the shower, shivering when the cold water hit his skin. Demyx stepped in behind him, gasping lightly at the temperature, but it was for Zexion's own good, so he could deal.

Somewhere in Zexion's alcohol-infused brain, he remembered a faint taste of cinnamon and something else when he kissed Demyx, but he couldn't figure out what. All he knew was that he wanted to kiss him again. "Demyx," he slurred, turning to face the blonde. His hands made their way to Demyx's hips, pulling them together.

"Z-Zexion!" Demyx stuttered nervously as his lower half responded to the close contact with the older nobody, unable to move away from the grip he had on his hips.

"I would like to kiss you now," Zexion said in his slurred voice, grinding his erection with Demyx's slowly reawakening one a bit. "And I'd like to make love to you."

"Y-You're drunk," the blonde stuttered again, squirming in his grip.

Zexion gave a drunken smile, leaning in and closing the gap between them with another kiss, slipping his tongue into the blonde's mouth almost immediately. Demyx mumbled something into the kiss, but it was lost when Zexion ground their lower halves together again. Zexion pulled away first, mostly because Demyx couldn't in his position, and gave a drunken smile again.

"Z-Zexy, I think we n-need to get out of the s-shower," Demyx got out, managing to squirm free from the slatenette's grip. Zexion giggled, his erection apparent through his pants and matched that in Demyx's own pants. The blonde pulled the slatenette out of the shower, turning the water off. Zexion giggled again as Demyx gently pushed him down into a chair that had previously been under a window, plugging in a sky blue hairdryer.

"Demy, you're pretty," Zexion giggled as Demyx ran his fingers through his hair, starting up the blowdryer. "Can you teach me to be pretty like you?"

Demyx gave a small smile, still running his fingers through the older's hair as he started to dry it. "You're already pretty, Zexy," he said. Zexion giggled again; he did that a lot when he was drunk.

They didn't say much else as Demyx finished drying Zexion's hair, his own drying naturally and hanging over his face as it did in the morning before he styled it. When the slatenette's hair was dry to the blonde's satisfaction, he led the slowly sobering nobody back to the room, sitting him on the edge of the bed.

"Zexion," Demyx said, kneeling in front of the smiling nobody, "I'm gonna go get you some orange juice, kay? I want you to stay here. Please?"

Zexion hiccupped, nodding furiously. "Okay, Demy baby," he hiccupped again, still smiling as he waved at the nobody leaving his room. Demyx locked the door behind him, not fully trusting the drunk nobody would really stay in the room.

Demyx raced down the hallways until he reached the kitchen, digging through the fridge. "Whatcha lookin' for, love?"

He turned around, seeing Luxord standing behind him with a bottle of rum in his hands. Demyx recognized it as the rum he'd helped steal from Port Royal. "Orange juice," the blonde replied, pushing aside a few things in his way. "Have you seen it?"

"Can't say that I 'ave, love," the older blonde hiccupped, taking another drink of rum.

Demyx sighed, turning his gaze back to the fridge again. "Found it!" he exclaimed in excitement, pulling out a white carton with an orange pattern on it. "I'll see ya later, Luxy!" he called over his shoulder as he raced out of the kitchen again, heading back toward Zexion's room.

"Take care, love!" Luxord called after him with a soft hiccup.

Demyx ran back to the slatenette's room, unlocking it and heading in (making sure to lock it behind him again) only to see Zexion sitting on the edge of the bed where he'd left him looking happy as could be with a bottle of clear liquid in his hands. "Zexion!" the blonde cried in concern, snatching the bottle out of his hands. "Vodka? Where did you get this?"

Zexion grinned, grabbing the blonde's shirt and pulling him close with a short kiss. "What will you give me if I tell you?" he whispered with a slight hiccup, Demyx coughing at the taste of vodka.

"Zexion," Demyx said sternly, opening a small dark portal into Luxord's room and tossing the bottle through, "you need to drink this." He held up the carton of orange juice.

Zexion grinned again, his hand still holding on to Demyx's shirt. "Only if you give it to me," he slurred slightly. Demyx gave a small smile. It seemed like Zexion was finally starting to calm down and get over the alcohol he'd consumed. He'd have a major hangover in the morning, but there was no stopping that.

"If I do, will you promise to swallow and swallow everything I give you?" Demyx asked, prying Zexion's hand off his shirt and opening the carton. Zexion nodded furiously.

Demyx took a small drink of the orange juice, making sure not to swallow as he pressed his lips to Zexion's, opening his mouth and letting the yellow-orange liquid slide into the other's mouth. Zexion grinned as they pulled away, a small drop running down his chin. Demyx wiped it away before starting the process again.

This went on for a few minutes until the previously half-empty carton was gone. Demyx kissed Zexion one final time, getting the slatenette to swallow the last of the juice. "Feeling better?" he asked, tossing the carton in the garbage can.

Zexion nodded a few times, a smile on his face. "Demy, can I have more of that…" he trailed off, thinking about what he wanted for a second, "…strawberry stuff again?"

"No," Demyx replied sternly, wagging a finger in Zexion's face. "No more alcohol. You've had enough."

"Can I have cinnamon?" he tried, moving so he was kneeling in front of the blonde.

Demyx looked confused. "Cinnamon?" he asked slowly. "You never ha—"

Zexion promptly cut him off with a kiss, his tongue snaking into the blonde's mouth as quickly as possible and seeking out the taste he wanted. He smiled as he pulled away, licking his lips a few times. "Cinnamon," he repeated in a pleased tone of voice. "Oh." He looked down at his pants where he was starting to get hard again, giggling.

Demyx laughed nervously a few times, trying his best to ignore his own awakening erection as he stood up again and walked over to the far wall where a stereo was. "Y-You need sleep, Z-Zexion," he stuttered nervously, turning the stereo on. "M-Maybe music will help." He waited patiently as the system warmed up, a song playing from the speakers.

_I hit the bottle in the morning in the summer time_

_I quit my job 'cause it gets in the way_

_I find a party by the ocean buy the cheapest wine_

_Tell my friends to come and waste the day._

_I got a dimeback, corduroys, colored sleeves_

_And a bindle with some LSD_

_Now I'm just looking for a girl to meet to help to forget my name._

_I could spend my lifetime gettin' high_

_Never wanna live in a suit and tie_

_Most of us are just livin' a lie_

_Drunk gettin' fucked up every night._

_I'm gettin' drunk all night_

_Oh oh oh I'm gettin' drunk all day_

_Oh I'm gettin' drunk all night_

_I'm sorry but I have to say_

_I'm too drunk to fuck._

Zexion giggled at the song, Demyx's face growing dark with each line out of the speakers. "That song's dirty," the slatenette giggled, standing up and walking over to the blonde, swaying his hips slightly as he walked. "Demy, baby, wanna follow the song?"

Demyx gulped, backing up against the wall as Zexion got closer, the song still continuing and seeming to get louder and louder.

_Now the party was jumpin' and the girls were fine with the lipstick summer glaze_

_I got so many women comin' after me I put some pussy on layaway_

_I was smoked out, tore up, drunk as fuck_

_And I wouldn't wanna change a thing_

_Young and dumb and full of cum with a sugar loaded candy cane._

_I could spend my lifetime gettin' high_

_Never wanna live in a suit and tie_

_Most of us are just livin' a lie_

_Drunk gettin' fucked up every night._

Demyx gulped again, trying to use the lyrics to his advantage. "B-But Zexion," he tried to argue. "T-The song's talking about w-women. Not guys."

Zexion grinned, resting his forehead against the younger's. Demyx could smell the vodka on his breath, but he could still smell strawberries and a small part of him wanted to get more of that taste. "But, Demy, baby," he purred, "you'll be my girl 'cause you're bottom."

Demyx started to argue when Zexion pressed his mouth against his to cut him off, his hands moving around to rest in the small of the blonde's back.

_I'm gettin' drunk all night_

_Oh oh oh I'm gettin' drunk all day_

_Oh oh oh I'm gettin' drunk all night_

_Oh oh oh I'm gettin' drunk all day_

_Oh oh oh I'm gettin' drunk all night_

_Oh oh oh I'm gettin' drunk all day_

_I'm sorry but I have to say_

_I'm too drunk to fuck you! _

_Aaahh yeah!_

_I'm too drunk to fuck you!_

Demyx tried to get his breath back as the slatenette pulled away with a grin, immediately attaching his mouth to the smooth column of Demyx's neck. The blonde gasped when Zexion bit down on a sensitive patch of skin, sure it would leave a mark in the morning.

Zexion grinned, pulling on the blonde's shirt and spinning them around before pushing him to the bed, climbing on top of him. "Zexion," Demyx moaned softly when Zexion started to kiss along his neck again, the guitar still blaring from the speakers.

_I can't eat, can't sleep, and I'm as fuck, and the girl I want just walked away_

_She just found out I'm too drunk to fuck,_

_Looks like I'm not gettin' laid._

_I could spend my lifetime gettin' high_

_Never wanna live in a suit and tie_

_Most of us are just livin' a lie_

_Drunk gettin' fucked up every night._

Demyx gasped as cold air hit his chest and stomach as Zexion peeled his shirt off, his own shirt already on the ground where his boots and belt. _When did he…?_ His train of thought stopped short when the slatenette latched onto a dusty nipple his actions revealed.

"F-Follow the lyrics and I-I'll kill you," Demyx moaned, his hands clutching at Zexion's back as the slatenette kissed and nipped his way across his chest, moving slowly down toward the waistband of his pants.

Zexion grinned against the blonde's skin, his eyes flicking up to meet the other's for a second. "I may be drunk," he slurred slightly, Demyx's belt sliding out of his pants with a soft '_hiss_', "but I'll never be too drunk to fuck you, baby." With one quick motion, he pulled both their pants and boxers off, tossing them to join their clothing brethren on the floor.

Demyx gave a particularly loud moan as Zexion covered his erection with his mouth, teasing the skin around his entrance with a finger as started sucking slightly.

_I'm gettin' drunk all night_

_Oh oh oh I'm gettin' drunk all day_

_Oh oh oh, I'm gettin' drunk all night._

_Oh oh oh I'm gettin' drunk all day_

_Oh oh oh I'm gettin' drunk all night_

_Oh oh oh I'm gettin' drunk all day_

_Oh oh oh I'm gettin' drunk all night._

_I'm sorry but I have to say_

_I'm too drunk to fuck you!_

_I'm too drunk to fuck you!_

_I'm too drunk to fuck you!_

Demyx was vaguely aware of the song ending, but all thoughts were pushed from his mind as Zexion gave a particularly hard suck to his cock, pushing another finger in him to join the one that had been slowly pumping in and out of him. He moaned as the fingers scissored and twisted, trying to stretch him out as much as possible.

"Z-Zexion!" he gasped when the fingers pressed against a certain spot, white blinding his vision for a second. "P-Please!"

Zexion grinned, letting the blonde's erection fall from his mouth. He used his precum to lube up his own erection as much as possible, moving the blonde's legs to rest on his shoulders. "Are you sure?" he half-slurred, still a bit drunk.

Demyx nodded, his face flushed slightly. Zexion took a deep breath before pushing into the body beneath him. Demyx gasped in pain, his hands clutching the sheets around him as he tried to relax.

Zexion did his best not to move until the blonde was ready. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Demyx nodded slightly, the slatenette pulling out before pushing back in and hitting his prostate on the first thrust.

Demyx moaned loudly, arching his back as his pleasure gland was assaulted over and over. "Zex…I, ah, mhm," he moaned, taking hold of his erection and pumping it in time with the older's thrusts.

"God, Dem," Zexion panted, his grip on the blonde's hips sure to leave bruises in the morning as he thrust as hard, fast, and deep as he could.

"Zexion…" Demyx moaned again. "I'm…I'm gonna…"

"Come for me," Zexion whispered, his words still slightly slurred. "Come for me, Demyx."

One more hit to the prostate sent Demyx over the edge, coming with a yell of Zexion's name, the slatenette not far behind as he came into the body constricting around him.

Zexion pulled out of the slowly panting blonde, moving to lay next to him as he maneuvered them under the sheets and blankets, not care that they were clean. They could always take a shower in the morning.

"I love you, Zexion," Demyx whispered with a smile when he heard light snores coming from the body he was cuddled up against. He closed his eyes, the smile still on his face.

***Meanwhile—in the Kitchen That Never Was***

Axel stumbled into the kitchen, looking for orange juice, falling to his knees in tears when he couldn't find any.

"What's wrong with you?" Roxas asked, walking in behind him. He'd been confined to drinking Mountain Dew like Demyx for the whole party.

"Roxas, we've been robbed!" Axel hiccupped. "They took our orange juice!"

"Drama queen," Roxas mumbled, shaking his head as the redhead collapsed in tears again.

*****END*****

**Couldn't help but put that last part in there. Man, my oneshots are gettin' long. I know one thing for sure, though.**

***hee hee* Drunk Zexion is fun. *laughs again***

**And yeah, I kinda got lazy on the lemon, but give me a break! It's 1:32 in the morning where I live right now! Sure, I'm nocturnal, but I can still be lazy at night. ^^**


End file.
